Ween
Founded: 1984 Headquarters: New Hope, PA Website Link(s): Ween.com Label(s) * Restless * Twin/Tone * Elektra * Sanctuary * Chocodog * Shimmy Disc Genre(s) * Indie Rock * Country * Basically everything RIYL * They Might Be Giants * DEVO * Prince Band Members * Gene Ween * Dean Ween * Claude Coleman Jr. * Dave Dreiwitz * Andrew Weiss * Glenn McClelland * Gordon Rodnick * Mark DiCampello Includes Members of * Moistboyz * Z-Rock Hawaii * Instant Death * Amandla * Rollins Band Band Biography Formed in 1984, the Ween brothers (actually not brothers and named Aaron Freeman and Mickey Melchiondo) met in a junior high typing class and made records to amuse each other and their friends. After self-releasing a bunch of cassettes, they got signed to Twin/Tone and did their first record. Shortly after, they got signed to Shimmy Disc and picked up by Elektra, with whom they had a series of College Hits (and even some mainstream success). One of their most divisive albums is 12 Golden Country Greats (the title refers to the number of players on the album, not the number of songs, which is 10), recorded with a bunch of old-school Nashville guys. One of the Ween things is to do at least one song in every genre, and they have done very well with their goal, drifting effortlessly (on the same record!) between Punk, Pop, Baroque, Southern Rock, Soul, Funk and whathaveyou. There are rumors that in 2005, Gene Ween went into rehab. However he and Dean Ween have kept personal matters appropriately private. The band has been relentlessly touring to date, in support of their newest studio album, La Cucaracha. Discography Albums * The Crucial Squeegie Lip * Synthetic Socks * Axis: Bold As Boognish * The Live Brain Wedgie/WAD * Prime 5 * GodWeenSatan: The Oneness * The Pod * Pure Guava * Chocolate & Cheese * 12 Golden Country Greats * The Mollusk * Craters of the Sac * White Pepper * Quebec * Shinola, Vol. 1 * Paintin' The Town Brown * Live In Toronto Canada * Live at Stubb's 7/2000 * All Request Live * Live in Chicago * La Cucaracha EPs * Even If You Don't EP * Stay Forever EP * Push th' Little Daisies EP * Sky Cruiser EP * I Can't Put My Finger On It EP * Freedom of '76 EP * Voodoo Lady EP * Piss Up a Rope / You Were The Fool / So Long, Jerry Singles * Piss Up a Rope / Sweet Texas Fire * Mutilated Lips * Ocean Man * Sky Cruiser / Cruise Control (Sky Cruiser Remix) * Push th' Little Daisies (Radio Edit) / Push th' Little Daisies (Album Version) * I'm Fat / I'm Fat Part II * Even If You Don't / Cornbread Red * Dirty Money * Monique The Freak Appears On Compilations * Rise Above Soundtracks * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Murderball Mix CDs * Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterballs * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * Wally's Novelty Mix: She Yo-Yos Me and I Yo-Yo Her Back * Super Happy Fun-Time Chop-Sockey Mixed Album of Doom * Dub Club: Matt's 2005 Best Of -- Streets Named For New England Trees * The College Chronicles, Part One * A Mix Tape. * De Revrum's Crash Course In De Muzikum Educatchum * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Dub Club IV: Critter! Critter! Critter! A Tribute to Critters * Papa Smurf! Nooooooooo! * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Mp3s Posted At Phancy.Com * Pray For My TV Show * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Revme.Vox.Com * Dub Club: Born To Kill - Matt * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 5 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists